a Bright New Beginning
by amore.di.anima
Summary: the cullens move to forks, next door to the Bella and jasper. but is it possiable to be lovers, friends, and neighbors while dealing with highschool drama?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ok so this is my second fanfic but I have a feeling it might be better but idk.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of it! SMeyer does.**

EmPOV

"Mom, how much longer till we get thereeee?" I couldn't wait to see where we'd be living. Dad had said it was beautiful and green.

"Emmett dear, lay down and we'll be there in no time. Promise."

I lied my head down on my sister, Alice's side. I slowly drifted off into sleep. When I woke up we were driving through a little town. We turned down a road into a neighbor hood.

I was bouncing in my seat barely able to hold my excitement in. Dad backed the Uhaul up into the yard almost hitting the porch. Mom pulled the car into our new driveway. I jumped out of the car yelling at my siblings to get up. Oh I also have a brother, Edward.

"Come on guys! We're here! We're here!" I shook them until Alice hit me on the head with her pillow.

"We can hear you Emmett. Jeez calm down". She got out of the car leaving Ed behind. All of a sudden she obviously woke up and saw we were at our new house. "OH MY GOSH WERE HERE!!" Now she's excited.

We ran into the house etching the layout of the house in our minds. It was 2 stories and there were 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It looked like I was sharing a room with Edward, but I didn't care. Mom and dad's big room was downstairs, while Alice's, and Edward and mine's rooms were up stairs. There were two bathrooms downstairs and one up; that would be a problem. About 2 or 3 hours later we had boxes upon boxes scattered all over the house. We all set up cots in our rooms and slept, even though Ed was still out.

EPOV

I woke up the next morning to giggling. _Who in the world would be giggling besides Alice? _I got up stretched and then scouted out to see who was in our new home. I first had to use the bathroom. After that was done, the laughter become louder. Meaning it was coming from Alice's room. I put my ear up to the door. I could hear my sister talking to someone, but she was explaining where we used to live. So its obviously so one new. I had the perfect plan…. I violently threw the door opened and roared.

"EDWARD CULLEN WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! I think I could have gone the whole day without my heart restarting thanks!" Alice was piffed now. Ha ha. I looked around the room. How did she already have her room done? I looked at her bed and noticed a small brunette head girl sitting on it, holding her knees to her chest.

"Sorry Alice." I was still curious about the girl.

"I guess I'll get over it. Anyway, this is Bella." she gestured toward the girl. Hmm Bella, very pretty name. "Oh my gosh Bella are you ok? See look what you did Eddie? Stupid loser face. Why did you have to scare my new friend? Ugh get out. Now!" I turned to leave.

"No wait I'm ok, really. You just kinda startled me." She got up and came towards me and stuck out her hand. "Hi I'm Bella."

"I…umm… I'm Edward your new neighbor?" It came out like a question. But I shook her hand anyway. She blushed. Wow Bella really is kinda pretty.

"So Bella what grade are you going into?" Alice couldn't stand silence.

"I'm going to be a junior this year. What about you guys?" She looked at me and I couldn't help the goofy grin spread across my face.

"NO WAY! That's what me and Edward will be going into! Emmett's going to be a senior but that's ok I'm sure we'll see him around. Eek! Now I'm so excited." Alice was literally bouncing off the walls.

"Well at least we won't be the freaky new kids who know no one." I said while trying to make my grin go down.

Our mother, Esme, walked into the doorway looking startled and confused. The sight before her was probably hilarious. Alice bouncing around, me trying not to and Bella blushing, probably at the scene.

"What is going on? I heard screaming and thumping noises from down stairs. And Alice why are you jumping around?" She had what looked like raw pancake batter on her shirt. Obviously mom was making pancakes. Yum.

"Mommyi',Bella,andEdareallgoingintothesamegrade!!"

"Edward dear what is she screaming about?" mom was officially confused.

"She's just ecstatic that we're all in the same grade. Well, 'cept Emmett." And then it crossed my mind, "Where _is_ Em by the way?"

It was Bella who spoke up. "He's in the back yard playing football with my brother, Jasper." When she had said her brother's name she looked over at Alice, Who wouldn't dare meet he gaze.

I choked back a laugh. Alice was already crushing on someone and we haven't even been here for 24 hours. _Rolls eyes_.Leave it to Alice.

"Well it smells like breakfast is ready so I'm gonna grab some before everyone devours it all." With that I walked out of the room and went downstairs.

Emmett was already there eating a stack of like 6 pancakes. Beside him was a blondish haired guy, around our age. _Hmmm maybe this is that Jasper guy Alice likes. _

Em looked at me, while his mouth was crammed with pancakes, said, " Dude, what's so funny?" spewing bits everywhere.

"Emmett chew and swallow before you speak man. That's just nasty." Jasper joked around.

"Jasper be nice to our neighbors. And be thankful we have some. Don't go screwing it up." Bella walked in and scolded her brother in a playful way. I looked at her. This is good start to a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm very happy with the results of the first chapter. Thank you all who have read this. Lots of appreciation.**

**Oh by the way…. I own nothing!**

I had spent basically my whole summer at the Cullen household and so had my brother. Alice always dragged me to the mall to go shopping. I swear give the girl any amount of money and she'll spend it. I don't see how Esme and Carlisle can handle the credit card bills. School started in a few days so Alice planned we go shopping to get school supplies and clothes.

I had woken up that morning with Alice calling me saying that if I knew what was good for me I would get up and be ready in less than an hour. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. As I went back to my room to grab my cell phone I looked toward the Cullen house and saw Edward in his window with no shirt on. I stared over at the gorgeous body until I heard jasper call my name. I jumped.

"Sorry to startle you Bells. You're going with us to the mall right?" he asked, looking at me skeptically.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, right. Yeah I'm going, you think Alice would miss an opportunity to spend money on me? She's crazy"

He chuckled slightly. "Heh yeah…" He kinda dazed out on me. He had a certain look in his eyes. But before I could place it, " we should go."

We walked out of my room walking down stairs. "Oh by the way, I was wondering, what were you staring at before I came in?"

I blushed, so he had noticed. And when I thought of what I was staring at I blushed deeper. "Um I have no idea what you're talking about. Bye mom, bye dad we're heading off to the mall with the Cullens for school shopping. Love ya'll" with that I rushed out the door hoping to avoid Jasper.

Even worse while attempting this I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped over my own feet. I waited to hit the pavement but instead I was wrapped in arms. I looked up it was Edward. His green eyes sparkling, having a dazzling power over me. I tried to pull myself from their gaze but was having trouble. I managed to though. I pulled away in a way that wouldn't offend him and dusted myself off.

"Thanks. I guess I need to watch where I'm going." I tried to laugh but failed horribly.

He laughed though. "It's ok. I was coming over to see if you all were on your way. You know how Alice gets impatient."

I was about to say something but then Alice burst out the door running towards me.

"Bella! Oh, my bestest friend how are you?! Are you ready to go SHOPPING!!!" she sounded like she was singing, but I knew she wasn't, and screaming at me. She hugged me till I couldn't breathe.

"Alice? Bella can't breathe. How can she shop if she can't breathe?" with that Alice quickly dropped me and let me catch my balance. Obviously today wasn't my day because suddenly my vision spinned and I was once more in Edward's arms. My vision then cleared up, but he insisted he carry me to the car. Even though internally I had no objection I couldn't let them know that so I declined and tried to get out of Edward's arms but he held firm. I figured he wasn't' releasing me anytime soon so I let him pick me up bridal style and carry me to the car. I inhaled his scent trying to memorize it. My gosh he smelt so good I blushed at my thought. He chuckled quietly at me. Probably because of my blush. Edward and me went in his car while Alice and Jasper took hers and Emmett took the jeep. According to Alice we would need all the space we could get. I highly doubted that but whatever. One thing I learned was to never question Alice, she had a thing with being right.

**AN: ok so the next chapter will be the shopping trip. And I know this chapter may be boring but it's a filler. So review and tell me what you think. I'd love to know.**


End file.
